Crystal Heart
by yuki-azure
Summary: Time Line pada awal Season 2. sseorang murid baru tiba di duel academia. dia memiliki hubungan dengan judai. dan juga sikap judai menjadi aneh setelah nama itu tersebut. adakah hal yang ditutupi oleh judai dari teman-temannya? temukan petualangan baru antara judai danteman-temannya
1. Chapter 1

**Title :Crystal Heart**

 **Anime :Yu-Gi-Oh Gx**

 **Disclaimer :I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh**

 **WARNING : BAHASA KAKU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, TULISAN MELENCENG DARI EYD**

 **MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?**

* * *

(duel academia airport)

"nona, kita sudah sampai, nona!" seorang pilot helikopter membangunkan tuannya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Gadis berusia sekitar 12 tahun dengan rambut coklat panjang sepunggung itu membuka matanya sambil menguap. "nona, kita sudah sampai" ulang pilotnya

"he, gomen. Aku terlalu lelah hingga ketiduran, jadi kita sudah mendarat?" tanya gadis itu menyadari dirinya sudah tidak berada di udara.

"kita sudah sampai di duel academia nona, saya akan menurunkan barang-barang anda. Seharusnya sekitar lima menit lagi akan ada yang menjemput anda" ucap sang pilot mengeluarkan barang-barang gadis itu sementara si gadis meregangkan tubuh sambil menghirup udara

"udara disini memang beda dengan kota. Udaranya masih sangat bersih, seperti di desa" ucapnya merasakan angin berhembus dengan pelan, dia memakai jaket putih dan celana biru muda serta sepatu olahraga berwarna putih. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah duel disk dari duel academia, menandakan bahwa dia telah diterima di sekolah ini

"nona, saya harus segera kembali!" ucap pilot itu seraya menuju helikopter

"hmm, arigattou kazumi! Tolong jangan katakan yang tidak-tidak pada ayah dan ibu, oke?" ucap sang gadis

"saya mengerti!" pilot itu membungkuk hormat sebelum masuk dan menyalakan mesin. Dia melambaikan tangan untuk yang terakhir kali pada sang gadis sebelum helikopter itu terbang.

"anoo, anda pasti murid baru itu kan?" gadis itu menoleh pada suara yang muncul di belakangnya. "perkenalkan saya penanggung jawab selama kepala sekolah tidak ada, nama saya cronos" ucapnya

"saya sudah mendengarnya dari samejima-sensei. Saya yuki kizuki desu! Yoroshiku" ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan diri

"baiklah signor yuki, biar kutunjukkan asramamu" ucapnya

"hai, sensei" kemudian kizuki membantu cronos memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil dan pergi menuju suatu tempat

* * *

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan putih dengan atap biru yang menyerupai kastil. Kizuki turun dari mobil dan dia disambut oleh seorang guru perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan.

"kau paasti siswa baru itu, aku guru pembimbing disini, ayukawa" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Murid-murid dibelakangnya berbisik-bisik

"yuki kizuki desu! Yoroshiku!" kizuki memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit menunduk

"aku sudah dengar itu yuki-san! Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu, biarlah petugas yang membawakan barang-barangmu" ucap ayukawa

"baiklah sensei" dan dengan itu kizuki mengikuti ayukawa masuk ke dalam

* * *

"ne, kau sudah dengar? Ada murid baru di asrama kita!" ucap salah seorang

"kudengar dia memiliki rambut coklat dan mata violet yang cantik" ucap yang lainnya

"dia juga sangat baik" timpal yang lainnya

Jam makan siang hari minggu di obeliks girls dorm sangat ramai akibat seorang siswi pindahan. Dia menjadi pembicaraan di seluruh asrama

"apa dia memang sehebat itu?" komentar seorang gadis berambut blonde menyesap teh miliknya, dia sedang duduk bersama dua temannya

"menurut rumor dia mengerjakan ujian tertulis dalam waktu 30 menit dan mendapat nilai sempurna" ucap temannya yang berambut hitam

"kudengar juga dia mengalahkan penguji paling hebat dalam dua kali giliran" ucap temannya yang berambut merah "itulah sebabnya dia diterima dengan predikat terbaik" lanjutnya

"aku ingin yahu seperti apa dia" gumam gadis blonde

"asuka-san pasti terkejut saat melihatnya, kalau tidak salah namanya kizuki" ucap si rambut merah

"kizuki siapa?" tanya asuka

"entahlah, seingatku kizuki itu nama depannya, aku lupa nama belakangnya" si rambut merah menyesal. Aneh dalam pikiran asuka seseorang lebih mengingat nama depan seseorang daripada nama belakangnya

"ah, gawat" asuka tidak sengaja mendengar suara ayukawa

"ada apa sensei?" asuka segera berdiri dan menuju ke gurunya yang memegang sebuah bungkusan

"aku lupa memberikan seragamnya, padahal besok dia harus memakainya" ucapnya "oh ya asuka, apa kau mau kembali ke kamar?" tanyanya

"ah, ya! Aku meninggalkan duel diskku disana" jawab asuka

"syukurlah aku tertolong, ne, tolong berikan ini padanya ya, kau tahu kan kamar kosong di samping kamarmu?" tanya ayukawa

"dia itu si murid baru kizuki?" tanya asuka, dia sedikit aneh menyebut nama depan orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui.

"aku harus kembali ke klinik jadi tolong ya!" ayukawa meminta dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya membuat asuka tak tega

"ya baiklah, akan kuberikan padanya" ucap asuka menerima bungkusan seragam itu. Dia melambai pada kedua temannya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Asuka melewati sebuah kamar dengan plakat nama kosong. Mungkin petugas belum sempat memasangnya. Dia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali namun tidak mendapat panggilan. Akhirnya dia memutar gagang pintu itu namun ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci. Asuka masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar kizuki

Asuka menemukan bagaimana barang-barang gadis itu sudah tertata rapi pada tempatnya, hanya tertinggal tumpukan kardus kosong di sudut ruangan. Asuka mendekati ranjang gadis itu dan menemukan sebuah figura dengan dua anak sedang berfoto bersama. Mereka mengangkat sebuah piala yang bertuliskan " _TAG DUEL JUNIOR NO.1"_ terlihat seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar tujuh tahun berfoto dengan gembira. Asuka menduga mungkin gadis dalam foto itu adalah kizuki. Dan laki-laki itu adalah saudaranya, namun saat asuka melihat dengan jeli foto itu, dia sadar dia pernah melihat pemuda dalam foto itu di suatu tempat tapi dia lupa dimana

Lama terdiam asuka lalu ingat tujuan awalnya datang kemari. Dia meletakkan bungkusan seragam itu diatas meja dan memberikan catatan permintaan maaf tentang dia yang masuk kamar orang lain tanpa izin.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar kizuki, asuka segera kembali ke kamarnya yang ada di sebelah kanan kamar kizuki. Mengambil duel disknya lalu pergi ke luar asrama menemui teman-temannya dari osiris red dan ra yellow.

* * *

Sang kaisar dari duel academia marufuji ryo, hari itu sedang berjalan-jalan di academia untuk menyegarkan diri meskipun dia sudah lulus dari sekolah tersebut. Dia menyusuri hutan sampai dia mendengar sebuah suara.

Ryo pergi ke arah suara itu dan mendapati seseorang dengan topi biru dan jaket putih sedang terduduk di atas tanah. Kelihatannya dia baru saja terjatuh dari atas pohon. Ryo tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karna topi dan jaket yang menutupinya

"siapa kau?" dengan sigap, ryo menyalakan duel disknya bersiap karna dia yakin pakaian yang dipakai orang itu bukan seragam duel academia. Orang itu menyeringai dan segera berdiri

"duel kaisar, marufuji ryo kan?" ucapnya dengan percaya diri

"siapa kau dan mau apa kau dengan duel academia?" orang itu hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan ryo "kalau kau tidak mau menjawab maka mari kita selesaikan dengan duel" ucap ryo

"baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu" orang itu memasukkan decknya dan menyalakan duel disknya

"duel!" ucap mereka bersamaan

* * *

Asuka berjalan ke arah osiris red dimana beberapa temannya sudah berkumpul disana. Sejak kejadian seven star di tahun pertama mereka, mereka menjadi semakin akrab

"ah, asuka-san!" seru seorang anak berambut biru cerah dan memakai rompi merah tanda bahwa dia adalah murid osiris red

"dimana misawa?" tanya asuka ketika melihat hanya ada manjoume, judai, kenzan dan syo

"misawa sedang ada di sekolah karna kepala sekolah memanggilnya" terang syo

"kepala sekolah? Tapi bukannya dia sedang tidak ada di academia?" tanya asuka

"kepala sekolah menghubunginya lewat monitor, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dia minta kepada misawa" lanjut manjoume

"jangan khawatir, lagipula seven star sudah tidak bukan? Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang serius" ucap judai dengan santainya

"kau tidak bisa mengatakan seperti itu saurus, bisa jadi ada bahaya lain yang mengincar duel academia" ucap kenzan

"apapun itu, setidaknya aku senang karna yang dipanggil adalah misawa bukannya seorang yang ceroboh seperti seorang duelist yang kukenal" sindir manjoume yang bersandar pada pinggiran tangga diatas judai. Judai yang mendengaarnya merasa tersindir

"apa aku yang kau maksud?" tanyanya dengan nada tak bersalah

"memangnya siapa lagi diantara kita yang bisa bertindak tanpa memikirkan situasi?" sindirnya lagi

"hentikan kalian berdua!" teriak asuka menghentikan pertengkaran judai dan manjoume. Dia lalu mengingat sesuatu "hei, apa kalian pernah melihat seseorang yang asing berkeliaran di pulau ini?"

"entahlah, kalau ada itu pasti musuh bukan begitu?" jawab manjoume asal

"bukan itu maksudku, hari ini ada murid baru yang datang. Tapi tadi saat aku pergi ke kamarnya dia sudah tidak ada. Aku khawatir dia terlibat dengan suatu masalah" jelas asuka

"murid baru? Aku tidak tahu itu. Tapi apa bisa ada murid baru di duel academia?" tanya syo

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia masuk, aku juga belum bertemu dengannya sih. Tapi aku takut dia tak tahu kalau situasi duel academia bisa menjadi berbahaya" asuka terlihat sangat khawatir

"kalau begitu kita cari saja dia sekalian. Mungkin saja dia tersesat" ucap judai asal

"dia tidak sepertimu bodoh" sindir manjoume lagi "nah, tenjoin-kun, apa kau tidak tahu nama atau mungkin ciri-cirinya?" tanya manjoume

"aku tidak tahu nama keluarganya, tapi nama depannya kizuki. Orang-orang bilang dia memiliki rambut coklat panjang sepunggung dan tadi dia memakai jaket putih dan celana biru muda" jelas asuka

"kizuki?" judai sontak berdiri karna kaget membuat semua pandangan mata tertuju padanya

"kau tahu dia aniki?" tanya syo

"ah, tidak hanya saja aku memiliki kenalan yang bernama sama, tapi tidak mungkin itu dia kan?" judai tertawa hambar membuat ketiga temannya curiga. Judai yang merasakan atmosfir disana semakin memanas mencoba untuk memecahnya

"dari pada itu, bagaimana kalau kita mencari kaisar dan gadis itu?" tawar judai

"gadis? Dari mana aniki tahu kalau dia perempuan?" tanya syo

"benar aniki, salah satu temanku juga ada yang bernama kizuki dan dia seorang laki-laki, lagipula tadi asuka-senpai mengatakan kalau dia memakai celana, lalu apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau dia perempuan?" tanya kenzan yang membuat judai ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah

"itu memang mencurigakan" lanjut manjoume mulai mendesak judai

"yah, tadi aku mendengar asuka mengatakan kalau dia mencari gadis itu di kamarnya. Pikirku tidak mungkin kan asuka masuk ke asrama laki-laki" simpul judai membuat wajah asuka sedikit memerah entah karna malu atau marah

"apa ada yang kau sembunyikan? Kau tidak seperti biasanya" ucap manjoume menyadari kegagapan judai

"maksudmu?" judai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan manjoume. Tidak lama setelah itu misawa datang kepada mereka dengan berlari

"misawa, ada apa?" judai panik dan menghampiri misawa yang masih terengah-engah

"samejima-sensei memanggilmu, katanya ada hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan" jelas misawa

"hal penting apa? Apa soal kemunculan musuh baru?" tanya judai dengan was-was

"entahlah, aku hanya disuruh untuk memanggilmu sendirian. Katanya ada hal yang harus ia sampaikan secara pribadi padamu" jelas misawa. Semua orang saling berpandangan, hal apa yang membuat judai dipanggil secara mendadak seperti ini? Bisa saja daripada menyuruh judai datang, dia memberikan pesan pada misawa

"apa kau hanya dipanggil untuk memberikan pesan kepada judai?" tanya manjoume. Misawa akhirnya bisa menstabilkan napasnya

"tidak, dia memberikan sebuah project kepadaku. Ini seperti sebuah kode tapi aku juga tidak tahu persis" ucap misawa mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang dilihatoleh semua orang

Kertas itu berisi kumpulan huruf dan angka. Semuaorang terlihat kebingungan selain judai yang memicingkan matanya selama sekian detik

"kurasa aku akan menemui kepala sekolah! Siapa tahu dia akan memberiku misi rahasia atau yang lainnya" ucapnya tersenyum mengejek sambil berlari menjauh dan melambaikan tangan

"tidak mungkin misi rahasia diberikan pada orang bodoh sepertimu" teriak manjoume entah didengar oleh judia atau tidak.

Disisi lain, judai yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan teman-temannya menyeringai, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kartu bertuliskan elemental hero namun memiliki gambar naga

"sepertinya aku benar-benar merindukan panggilan itu" gumamnya lalu memasukkan kembali kartu itu kedalam saku celananya yang terpisah dari decknya.

* * *

"angelflow! Direct attack!" teriak seseorang memerintahkan monster berbentuk malaikat dengan mahkota bunga melancarkan serangan kepada lawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya. Life poin lawannya saat ini berubah dari 1000 menjadi 0.

"nani?" ucap lawannya jatuh berlutut di tanah karna kekalahannya. bagaimana bisa seorang kaisar duel academia, marufuji ryo kalah berduel? Apalagi dia tak bisa menyentuh life poin lawannya sama sekali

"kukira kaisar akan lebih hebat daripada ini, tapi ternyata aku salah" ucaporang itu mematikan duel disknya dan beranjak pergi

"matte, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya ryo takut-takutkalaudia adalah shadow duelist

"tenang saja! Tadi itu hanya duel biasa kok, bukannya yami no duel. Lagipula aku hanya seorang murid baru di duel academia yang baru ditransfer hari ini" ucapnya lagi

"murid baru?" tanya ryo kebingungan

"ah, oni-san?" ucap seseorang. Ryo dan orang itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara "kenapa oni-san ada disini dan..." sho terkejut bukan main saat melihat kakaknya berlutut dan duel disknya masih menyala

"ryo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau sudah lulus?" tanya asuka.

"kaisar?" manjoume terkejut, begitu juga dengan misawa "apa yang kau lakukan disini, dan apa kau baru saja berduel?" manjoume terlihat terkejut melihat kondisi ryo

Ryo yang mengerti bahwa semua ini akan menjadi buruk segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya

"kaisar, jangan bilang kalau kau..." misawa enggan mengucapkannya "kalah?" dengan segala keberanian dia mengucapkan kata itu dan membuat semua orang tersadar seketika. Sementara ryo sendiri hanya terdiam

Manjoume menyadari ada kehadiran orang lain disana dan segera mengambil posisi "siapa kau?" manjoume bertanya kepada orang bertudung jaket putih yang hanya menyilangkan tangannya.

Orang itu memakai topi biru kemudian menutupinya dengan tudung jaket, memakai sepatu putih dansarung tangan biru yang hampir membuat kulitnya tidak terlihat sama sekali. Meskipun manjoume mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat tapi orang itu tidak gentar sedikitpun

"hajimemashite!" ucapnya secara perlahan membuka tudung jaket beserta topinya lalu menggerai rambut panjangnya yang sebelumnya ia masukkan ke dalam jaket "aku murid pindahan yang baru datang hari ini" asuka lalu menyadari sesuatu

"ah, jaket putih dan celana biru, itu pasti murid pindahan yang dibicarakan orang-orang, kizuki!" ucap asuka

"jadi dia benar-benar murid baru?" tanya ryo serasa tidak percaya

"aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya,tapi seiisi asrama membicarakan tentang dia" ucap asuka.

"bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu?" pinta misawa, kizuki hanya tersenyum

"murid baru di tahun kedua dan akan mulai belajar di duel academia besok. Yuki kizuki desu! Yoroshiku" ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Entah itu tulus atau mengejek

"yuki..." sho mengulang dengan lambat

"kizuki...?" dan dilanjutkan oleh kenzan

"anoo, aku punya pertanyaan" ucap misawa yang paling sadar akan situasi yang ada saat ini "apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan yuki judai?" tanyanya. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya

"yuki...judai?" kizuki merasa kebingungan dengan nama itu "apa dia pengguna hero deck?" tanyanya setelah menimbang-nimbang

"dia pengguna elemental hero deck! Tapi meskipun kebenyakan monsternya adalah normal monster entah bagaimana dia selalu bisa menang" dawab sho mengingat tingkah bodoh sahabatnya

Kizuki lalu menyeringai secara diam-diam. Kelihatannya dia sudah tahu arah pembicaraan ini "yah, dia itu..." sebelum kizuki sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang memotongnya lebih dulu

"ah, akhirnya ketemu" teriak seseorang dari atas bukit. Dia langsungmeluncur ke bawah dan berhenti tepat di depan kizuki lalu memukul dahinya sendiri

"sudah kuduga kau akan buat masalah dengan kaisar, kau baru berduel dengannya bukan?" tanya orang itu penuh kecurigaan

"memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya melakukan hal yang kuinginkan, lagipula itu tidak masalah selama aku menang bukan?" ucapnya membuat semua orang tersentak selain judai dan kizuki itu sendiri

'kaisar kalah dari gadis ini? Itu tidak mungkin, siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin manjoume

'yang kudengar, kaisar adalah orang terkuat nomor satu, bahkan rumornya dia lebih kuat dari aniki, tapi kalah oleh seorang gadis?' batin kenzan

'mustahil di dunia ini ada orang yang bisa membuat oni-san depresi' batin sho

'bagaimanapun juga, aku harus mewaspadai gadis ini. Tidak mungkin kaisar kalah oleh orang sembarangan' batin misawa

'siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Dia berhasil mengalahkan ryo dan memiliki nama yang sama dengan judai, apa maksudnya ini?' batin asuka

'kemampuan duel itu, siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?' batin ryo

"justru itulah yang selalu membuatmu dalam masalah, kau harus berhenti menantang setiap orang yang baru kau temui! Lalu apa-apaan pakaianmu tadi? Apa kau berniat berpura-pura sebagai laki-laki?" ucap judai tepat didepan wajah kizuki

"setidaknya masalah yang kutimbulkan tidak sebanyak dirimu, dan kukatakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku selalu melakukan hal yang kuinginkan. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku" balas kizuki

Dan terjadilah debat panjang diantara keduanya. Apa hubungan judai dengan gadis ini sebenarnya? Dia bisa bertengkar seperti itu dengan judai yang manjoume saja tidak sanggup untuk masuk ke tahapan ini. Padahal manjoume adalah rival abadi judai kalau soal adu mulut

"oni-sama, Aku datang kemari karna terlalu khawatir akan kebodohanmu" teriak kizuki yang cukup keras untuk didengar semuanya

"dan aku juga tidak selemah itu untuk diceramahi oleh adik kecilku" balas judai

"apa kau bilang?" tangan kizuki mengepal siap memukul judai kapan saja

"aku selalu mendapat banyak masalah karna menjagamu!" ucap judai

"aku tidak perlu penjaga" teriak balik kizuki

"tunggu dulu" ucap asuka menengahi mereka

"nani?" ucap kizuki dan judai serempak, kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka berdua memiliki bentuk wajah dan mata yang sama hanya saja warna mata mereka yang berbeda dan judai mungkin lebih tinggi satu centimeter dari pada kizuki

"jadi hubungan kalian berdua... massaka..." ucap sho tiba-tiba merasa ngeri

"oh, seingatku aku sudah memberitahu namaku, kalian sudah tahu bukan? Aku adik kembar judai, kizuki. Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" tanya kizuki tanpa dosa

"mana mungkin kami tahu itu!" teriak semua orang serempak, tapi semuanya langsung berfikiran hal yang sama

'kalau dia adalah saudara kembar judai/aniki, dia pasti juga memiliki kekuatan monster seperti kakaknya. Dan ini bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku/ryo/kaisar/oni-san sampai kalah' batin semuanya serempak

Judai menepuk dahinya sekali lagi "kali ini aku minta maaf karna kalian sudah dibodohi olehnya" ucapnya

"ah, tidak! Aku hanya sedikit syok kenapa ryo sampai kalah" ujar asuka

"tapi kalau memang kizuki adalah saudaramu maka itu menjelaskan semuanya" lanjut misawa

"aku jadi bisa mengerti kemustahilan ini" timpal kenzan.

Ryo merasakan kepalanya berkedut sejak awal percakapan ini dimulai. "tunggu dulu! Maksudmu aku dikalahkan oleh seorang yuki lagi? Dan kali ini seorang perempuan?" ucapnya "dan kenapa sepertinya kalian semua merasa puas saat tahu kalau aku kalah dari kembaran judai?" teriak ryo frustasi

"yah, itu karna tidak mengherankan kalau kizuki-san memiliki DNA yang sama dengan aniki dalam berduel" ucap sho

"itu tidak benar!" ucap kizuki tiba-tiba. "kalau kemampuan duel bisa didapat hanya dari DNA saja, maka akan banyak terlahir orang jenius di dunia ini" lanjutnya "kau memerlukan pengorbanan untuk menghasilkan sesuatu dan terkadang pengorbanan itu tidaklah murah" lanjutnya membuat orang-orang tertegun

"kizuki" judai bergumam pelan

"yah meskipun begitu aku meminta maaf mewakili kakakku yang bodoh ini! Aku yakin dia sudah menyebabkan banyak masalah untuk kalian" ucapnya memukul pelan punggung judai

"yah, dia memang menimbulkan banyak masalah" ucap manjoume

"sangat banyak hingga aku tak bisa menghitungnya" ucap misawa. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk-angguk

"kalau begitu mari kita mulai lagi. Hajimemashite, watashiwa yuki kizuki desu! Judai no futagono imouto. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ucapnya. Judai menepuk dahinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, namun kali ini karna dia merasa bodoh dengan semua lelucon ini, beserta semua teman-temannya yang mengangguk paham

"watashiwa marufuji ryo! Senang bisa berduel denganmu" ucap ryo memperkenalkan diri sambil bersalaman

"orewa tyrano kenzan. Judai aniki no otouto" ucap kenzan "yoroshiku! kizuki-senpai!"

"aniki?" kizuki tertawa tertahan

"ada apa memangnya?" tanya kenzan

"tidak hanya saja kau mengingatkanku ada salah satu teman kami yang juga pernah memanggil judai aniki" jawab kizuki

"heh, ada orang lain yang memanggil aniki begitu? Eh ngomong-ngomong watashiwa marufuji sho! Adik dari duel kaisar marufuji ryo dan juga sahabat terbaik judai aniki" ucapnya

"jadi ada dua orang yang memanggil judai aniki. Dan juga kau adik kaisar? Aku ingin melawanmu kapan-kapan" balas kizuki

"tapi aku tidak sekuat itu kok" balas sho

"watashiwa misawa daichi! Aku sangat ingin bertarung denganmu suatu hari nanti" ucap misawa

"orewa manjoume jun! Lain kali aku akan menghancurkanmu beserta si bodoh itu" ucap manjoume

"aku sangat menantikan itu" balas kizuki

"nah kizuki, selamat datang di duel academia" ucap judai memberi salam

Hari-hari mereka ke depannya akn semakin menarik! Itu pasti, namun tetap saja kegelapan selalu membayangi kemanapun mereka berada. Tapi asalkan mereka terus berjuang sekuat tenaga dan tidak pernah menyerah maka kegelapan itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Lagipula itulah gunanya teman untuk menopangmu saat jatuh bangun.

 **(To Be Continue)**

* * *

 **Nah, sekian dari saya. saya sangat suka yu-gi-oh Gx, meskipun saya agak bosan dengan duel tapi saya sangat suka jalan cerita anime ini. karna itu jangaan kaget kalau hanya ada sedikit adegan duel karna saya suka yu-gi-oh dari jalur ceritanya bukan duelnya. tapi saya juga suka duelnya kok.**

 **akhir kata saya mohon maaf kalau ada kata yang salah. silahkan tunggu chapter dua jika anda masih berminat.**

 **SAYA MENGUCAPKAN**

 **ARIGATTOU GOZAIMASU**


	2. Chapter 2

**YU-GI-OH GX FANFICTsION**

 **CRYSTAL HEART**

 **DISCLAIMER : yang kupunya di cerita ini hanya oc yaitu Kizuki**

 **WARNING : Typo bertebaran, bahasa kaku, menyimpang dari EYD, DLL**

 **:::Crystal Heart:::**

Hari itu, setelah berkunjung ke Duel Academia, kaisar berpamitan untuk pulang karna dia memiliki urusan. Esok harinya Kizuki berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Asuka karna kamar mereka bersebelahan

"apa kau yakin tidak ingin memakai seragam?" tanya Asuka pada Kizuki yang ada disebelahnya

"aku lebih suka memakai celana dan lengan panjang" jawab Kizuki

"tapi itu membuatmu terlihat seperti laki-laki" ucap Asuka

"begitulah. Aku adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluargaku, bahkan sepupuku kebanyakan juga laki-laki, jadinya mau tak mau aku harus beradaptaasi dengan mereka" jawab Kizuki

"Asuka-san!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Asuka dan Kizuki berhenti dan memperhatikan dua perempuan yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka "Asuka-san hidoi, kau meninggalkan kami" ucap salah satu perempuan yang bernama junko

"are, siapa ini Asuka-san?" tanya momoe yang bingung karna tidak pernah melihat Kizuki

"ah, gomennasai. Watashiwa Yuki Kizuki desu. Murid baru yang baru sampai kemarin" jawab Kizuki sambil tersenyum pada kedua orang itu

"Yuki Kizuki? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengan nama itu" ucap junko sambil berpikir

"Yuki Judai adalah kakak kembarku" jawab Kizuki cepat mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan

"ya..ya, Yuki Judai adalah apamu?" tanya momoe merasa ada yang tersangkut di telinganya. Asuka menghela napas, bagaimanapun juga hal ini memang sulit diterima

"dia adik kembar Judai, dan itu sudah dipastikan" ucap Asuka

"heee?" junko dan momoe yang telah sadar sepenuhnya tidak bisa tidak histeris

"kau adik Yuki Judai? Duelist terhebat yang bertarung imbang dengan kaisar di acara kalulusannya?" tanya junko lagi

"yah, begitulah kira-kira" jawab Kizuki polos "tapi kau bilang terhebat? Dia cuman seorang yang sangat bodoh kau tahu?" sindir Kizuki

"ne..ne.. bisa kau ceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentangmu?" pinta momoe

"bisakalian simpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti? Lebih baik kita segera berangkat sebelum terlambat" usul Asuka. Dan mereka baru tersadar jam berapa sekarang. Mereka segera bergegas menuju gedung sekolah

 **:::Crystal Heart:::**

"ah, sial! Aku harus ke ruang guru terlebih dahulu. Baiklah minna, sampai jumpa di kelas!" Kizuki pergi meninggalkan teman-teman barunya. Sementara itu Asuka dan kedua oranglainnya mellanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas

"oh, iya! Aku baru sadar kalau tadi dia tidak memakai seragam Duel Academia" junko berpikir tentang pakaian yang dikenakan Kizuki. jaket putih, celana biru, dan sepatu hitam melekat pada tubuhnya

"sekarang aku baru ingat itu, aku tak terlalu memperdulikan penampilannya karna kemarin waktu aku bertemu dengannya pakaiannya sama seperti yang ia pakai sekarang" Asuka baru menyadarinya.

 **:::Crystal Heart:::**

"permisi, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Kizuki mengetuk pintu kantorkepala sekolah

"masuklah" setelah kepala sekolah memberikannya izin diapun memasuki ruangan

"samejima-sensei, ada apa anda memanggilku?" tanya Kizuki. dia kemari karna tadi pagi samejima-sensei memanggilnya untuk datang

"aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau nyaman berada disini?" tanyanya

"yup, kemarin aku sudah bertemu kakak, pasti kau yang memberitahunya karna kemarin dia marah besar padaku" Kizuki mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin ketika mereka sudah berpisah dengan yang lainnya dan Judai memarahinya karna seenaknya datang kemari

"itulah yang ingin kusampaikan, lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Apapun yang terjadi aku selalu di pihak kalian" Kizuki tertegun sejenak akan kata-katanya, samejima-sensei benar, dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum kekacauan meledak dan melibatkan orang-orang yang tak bersalah

"aku tahu, akan kuusahakan. Arigattou sensei!" Kizuki hendak pergi ketika ada orang lain yang mengetuk pintu

"permisi, saya professor cronos" ucap orang itu lalu masuk kedalam

"professor cronos, kuserahkan academi ini padamu" ucap samejima-sensei

"sensei, kau akan pergi?" tanya Kizuki

"aku akan pergi untuk sementara, kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa minta tolong pada kakakmu itu kan?" ucap samejima

"hanya akan ada hal bodoh jika minta tolong padanya" ucap Kizuki. samejima hanya tersenyum

"ah, bel sudah berbunyi, kalian segeralah ke kelas" ucap samejima-sensei. Setelah itu Kizuki dan cronos-sensei langsung menuju kelas

"ah, signor Yuki, maksud anda tentang kakak tadi, apa anda punya kakak disini?" tanya cronos penasaran

"ara, jadi kau mendengarnya yah? Bukankah kau sudah tahu, Yuki Judai..." Kizuki hendak memberitahunya ketika orang yang dimaksud muncul dihadapannya

"apa-apaan pakaianmu itu?" tanya Judai, Kizuki hanya menatapnya sinis

"pakaian biasanya, kau tahu kan?" tantang Kizuki

"ini sekolah, tak bisakah kau menggunakan seragam sesuai ketentuan?" tanya Judai

"tapi seseorang dibelakangmu bebas menggunakannya" Kizuki menunjuk ke arah Manjoume yang berada dibelakang Judai bersama Asuka dan sho "tenang saja, aku tak akan menimbulkan masalah untukmu, karna ni-san..." dia menghentikan kata-katanya "bukankah kelas akan segera dimulai?" dia masuk keruang kelas bersama cronos-sensei dan yang lainnya

 **:::Crystal Heart:::**

"hajimemashite, Yuki Kizuki desu!" Kizuki memperkenalkan dirinya pada seisi kelas, seisi kelas langsung memandang Judai meminta penjelasan "aku adalah adik kembar Judai ni-san!" dan pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh Kizuki

"baiklah signor Kizuki, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kau suka" Kizuki lalu melangkah dan kebetulan ku disamping Judai kosong jadi dia menempatinya "baiklah mari kita mulai pelajarannya"

"apa-apaan ini?" Judai berbisik kepada Kizuki, tak mau sho yang ada disamping kirinya mendengarkan

"betsuni, hanya datang untuk membawamu" jawab Kizuki datar sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan yang telah ia persiapkan "kuperingatkan kau" hanya itu yang dia katakan sebelum mereka berdua menjadi hening

Sho menatap kakak adik itu secara tak wajar, juga reaksi aneh Judai semenjak Kizuki muncul seolah-olah dia berubah menjadi orang lain

 **:::Crystal Heart:::**

Pelajaran telah selesai dan siswa yang lain bersiap kembali ke asrama. Kizuki hendak berdiri ketika Judai menarik tangannya dan memaksanya mengikutinya, sho tak tahu harus berbuat apa jadi dia hanya diam saja

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya Misawa "seperti ada yang aneh darinya"

"entahlah, aku sama sekali tak berani bertanya, ekspresinya membuatku takut. Dan juga mereka berbisik-bisik tentang sesuatu saat pelajaran tapi aku tak mendengarnya sih" jawab sho, tak lama kemudian Manjoume dan Asuka mendekat

"kau benar, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Kemarin aku mendapati Judai sedang memarahinya" ucap Manjoume membuat semua mata menoleh padanya "apa? Kemarin ketika aku akan kembali ke asrama aku melihat mereka berdua sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba saja Judai berteriak padanya"

"Judai berteriak? Rasanya tidak biasa" Asuka mencoba berfikir

"dari pada kalian bingung kenapa tak tanyakan saja pada mereka?" ucap Manjoume seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya Asuka

"entahlah, kurasa ada sindrom aneh yang mulai menjangkiti murid Duel Academia" ucap Misawa asal

 **:::Crystal Heart:::**

(cafetaria)

"anoo, sumimasen" Kizuki menuju seorang petugas berbadan gemuk

"ara, ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?" tanya petugas itu tome-san

"kudengar kau bisa mendapatkan stok kartu disini, aku ingin membeli beberapa" ucap Kizuki dengan sopan

"tentu, oya" tome-ssan mengamatinya sebentar "kurasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, atau kurasa kau mirip dengan seseorang?" tome-san bertanya-tanya

"watashiwa Yuki Kizuki desu, yoroshiku! Yuki Judai adalah kakak kembarku" jawab Kizuki dengan santai. Beberapa orang yang ada disekitar sana langsung terdiam begitu juga tome-san

"kau benar-benar adiknya Judai-chan? Sulit dipercaya Judai-chan memiliki adik secantik dirimu" ucap tome-san membuat Kizuki tersipu

"itu tidak benar, aku selalu menggunakan pakaian anak laki-laki setiap harinya jadi aku nyaris tidak pernah memakai rok dan semacamnya. Itu sebabnya aku menolak memakai seragam" jelas Kizuki tanpa diminta

"itu tidak benar, baiklah kartu macam apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya tome-san

"trap dan magic masing-masing satu bungkus, aku kehilangan beberapa kartuku tadi" ucapnya

"baiklah ini dia!" tome-san mengambilkan bungkusan yang dimaksud. Segera setelah Kizuki membuka isinya dia mengambil tiga kartu dan memasukkannya pada decknya

"arigattou, etoo..." Kizuki baru sadar kalau dia belum tahu nama petugas itu

"panggil saja tome-san!" ucap tome-san

"baiklah tome-san" dan Kizuki meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menyadari ada beberapa orang yang menyeringai padanya

"aku bingung bagaimana ryo bisa kalah?" Asuka masih bertanya-tanya, dia dalam perjalanan bersama Misawa dan sho hendak ke osiris red

"katanya kemarin oni-san tidak memakai decknya" ucap sho membuat Misawa dan Asuka kebingungan meminta penjelasan

"kemarin oni-san bilang kalau dia baru menyadari yang dia pakai adalah deck milik temannya setelah duel dimulai makanya dia bisa sampai kalah" jelas sho

"kaisar bisa seceroboh itu?" tanya Misawa tak percaya

"temannya menitipkan setumpuk kartu yang dia beli secara acak pada oni-san. Dan tanpa sadar dia memasukkannya kedalam kantong deck utamanya karna tasnya ada didalam bagasi dan decknya sebenarnyaa ada dalam tas. Terkadang dia bisa ceroboh juga" ucap sho. Ini tidak bisa membuktikan kalau Kizuki lebih kuat dari kaisar, karna bisa jadi hasilnya berbeda jika mereka memakai deck yang asli

"ada apa kalian masih disini?" tanya Manjoume tiba-tiba saja datang seperti hantu

"Manjoume-kun, darimana saja kau?" tanya Asuka

"dari kantor kepala sekolah, ada kiriman dari kakakku disana" jawab Manjoume memegang sebuah koper berukuran kecil

"apa itu?" tanya sho penasaran

"kiriman kartu terbaru, kakakku berhasil bekerja sama dengan Yu Company dan mengirimkan kartu-kartu hasil kerjasama mereka padaku untuk diuji coba. Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku malah menceritakannya pada kalian?" Manjoume akhirnya sadar kalau dia keceplosan

"Yu Company? Bukankah itu adalah perusahaan besar yang berada langsung dibawah Kaiba Corporation? Singkatnya itu perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang penelitian kartu baru. Kudengar tidak semua perusahaan bisa menjalin kerjasama dengan mereka" ucap Misawa

"itu artinya perusahaan keluargamu itu hebat?" tanya sho

"apa itu? Kau seperti sedang mengejekku!" Manjoume merasa tersindir

"bicarakan itu lain kali, bukankah itu Kizuki?" tanya Asuka menyadari sesuatu

"benar, pakaiannya sangat menyolok jadi mudah ditemukan" ucap sho

"mau kemana dia?" tanya Misawa, dia lalu melihat tiga orang mengikutinya "hei bukankah mereka asihijima-senpai, kurashi-senpai dan mashine-senpai? Trio senpai yang suka cari gara-gara itu?"

"kenapa mereka membuntuti Kizuki-san?" tanya sho

"mungkinkah mereka ingin memojokkannya?" tanya Asuka curiga

"oya, kalau tidak salah dalam perjalanan kesini, aku mendengar bahwa gadis itu sudah menjadi pembicaraan hampir di seluruh sekolah karna dia adik dari drop out Yuki Judai, tapi aku tak tahu reaksi para senpai akan secepat ini" ucap Manjoume berfikir

"lupakan itu, kita harus menghentikan mereka kan? Bisa gawat kalau Kizuki kenapa-napa" Asuka berlari dengan khawatir diikuti Manjoume, sho dan Misawa dibelakangnya

 **:::Crystal Heart:::**

"ah, aku sudah sampai hutan, artinya suasana tenang. Kalian bisa keluar? Senpai-tachi" Kizuki membalikkan badan sambil tersenyum ala iblis pada ketiga orang yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon

"jadi kau sudah tahu ya?" ketiga orang itu keluar dari balik pohon begitupun Asuka dan yang lainnya yang tergesa-gesa

"ah, Asuka-san! Konichiwa" Kizuki masih sempat-sempatnya menyapa Asuka tanpa dosa

"bukan konichiwa, mereka bermaksud menantangmu tahu!" ucap Asuka

"benar, kami ingin tahu seberapa hebat adik dari Yuki Judai yang menjadi rumor di Academia ini" ucap salah satu dari ketiga orang itu

"aku ingin menerimanya tapi..." Kizuki melirik pada koper yang dibawa Manjoume "Manjoume-kun, apa isi koper itu?" tanyanya

"koper yang berisi kartu hasil kolaborasi Manjoume group dan Yu Company" jawab Manjoume dengan bangga

Kizuki menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum memohon "boleh kulihat isinya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"te...tentu!" Manjoume terperangah dengan senyumannya hingga ia mengiyakan begitu saja

Kizuki melihat-lihat isinya lalu mengambil dua buah kartu magic dan satu buah kartu trap. "Boleh kuambil ini?" tanyanya

"i...iya!" lalu Kizuki kembali ke ketiga seniornya yang sedang menunggu

"Manjoume-kun baik sekali" sindir sho

"dia hanya baik kepada gadis" sindir Misawa

"hontouni..." Asuka juga ikut-ikutan

"kalian semua, bahkan tenjoin-kun juga" Manjoume yang merasa kalah memilih untuk diam saja

"baiklah senpai-tachi, terima kasih sudah menunggu! Oh ya, sebagai bayaran jika salah satu dari kalian menang maka aku akan memberi kalian kartu mana saja yang kalian inginkan beserta kelemahan kakakku, bagaimana?" tanya Kizuki. Manjoume dan yang lainnya hanya membelahakkan mata

"hei, kau tau apa artinya itu?" tanya Misawa tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan

"termasuk kartu yang baru kau dapat itu? Aku bertaruh kartu dari Yu Company adalah kartu langkah, meskipun aku tak tertarik dengan Manjoume group sih" ucap ashijima

"apa kau bilang?" Manjoume mulai menggeram kesal

"tentu" jawab Kizuki dengan riang "tapi kalau kalian bisa bertahan lebih dari lima putaran" ucapnya

"kau meremehkan kami? Baiklah, siapa yang maju lebih dulu?" tanya kurashi

"semua, lawan aku sekaligus, satu lawan tiga. Bukankah itu handicap yang sempurna?" tanya Kizuki

"kuharap kau tidak menyesalinya" ucap mashine

"duel!" ucap mereka ber-empat bersamaan

Asuka, Manjoume, Misawa dan sho hanya bisa menatapnya khawatir sementara tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang ada satu orang lagi yang menjadi saksi pertandingan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan seragam osiris red yang tidak rapi bersandar pada sebuah pohon diatas bukityang tidak terjangkau mata

Pemuda itu, Judai sedang menggumamkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Pandangannya benar-benar tajam seolah mengawasi dengan teliti setiap gerak-gerik adiknya sampai akhir'

 **:::Crystal Heart:::**

"watashino turn, draw!" Kizuki menarik sebuah kartu "dari tangan kupanggil khusus digital crystal angelflow (2500/2700/ Lv:6)!" sebuah makhluk mirip peri muncul ke arena "ketika tidak ada monster diarena aku bisa panggil monster ini secara khusus" ucapnya

"lalu ketika ada angelflow diarena aku bisa memanggil digital crystal andromeda dari tangan tanpa pengorbanan dalam posisi defense (0/3500/ Lv:6) lalu kuaktifkan magic card south river, bila ada dua atau lebih monster digital crystal diarenaku maka aku boleh menambahkan monster dari deck ke arena yang mana attacknya lebih kecil dari jumlah level monster diarenaku dikali 100" ucapnya

"aku panggil digital crystal airamon (1000/1000/ Lv:3) lalu kuaktifkan magic card fast life, aku bisa memberikan damagge pada lawanku sesuai jumlah monster diarenaku dikali 1000. Kuberikan damagge ini pada ashijima-senpai"

"apa?" ucap ashijima tidak percaya bahwa life poinnya menjadi tinggal 1000 "aku masih belum kalah kau tahu?" Kizuki tidak menanggapinya

"kuaktifkan efek digital crystal airamon, dengan membuang satu kartu ditangan aku bisa memberikan damagge sebesar 1000 pada lawanku" Kizuki menyeringai "kalian tahu kepada siapa damagge ini kuberikan bukan?" dan life point ashijima langsung menghilang

"uso!" sho takjub dengan keajaiban yang disaksikannya

"ini, one turn kill! Tak ada cara untuk menghentikan serangan seperti ini, karna kau mendapatkan damagge dari effect kartu. Kecuali kau punya kartu yang bisa diaktifkan dari tangan baru kau bisa menghalau serangannya" jelas Misawa

"tapi pemilik kartu seperti itu sangat jarang, artinya tehniknya itu sangat efektif digunakan" komentar Manjoume

"kelihatannya dia tidak main-main sebagai adik Judai" ucap Asuka. Dilain tempat Judai hanya tersenyum puas menyaksikan duel adiknya

"ngomong-ngomong, kartu yang kubuang tadi adalah tactic battle, jika dia dibuang ke kuburan karna efek suatu kartu maka aku boleh memilih suatu kartu dari deck milikku, dan kartu yang kupilih adalah magic field digital world!" ucapnya menunjukkan kartu yang dimaksud "tapi aku tak bisa mengaktifkan kartu ini saat baru dipanggil, selanjutnya kuletakkan kartu ditanganku dan giliranku selesai" Kizuki mengakhiri gilirannya

"sialan kau! Jangan harap karna kau mengalahkan ashijima kau bisa pamer" ucap kurashi marah

"giliranku, draw ! kupanggil demon eye dari tanganku (300/200/ Lv:2) lalu kuaktifkan magic card instan evolution, dengan ini aku dapat mengorbankan demon eye dan memanggil demon king asgard dari deck (3000/2700/ Lv:8)" muncullah monster yang sangat mengerikan dari arena kurashi "battle! Demon king asgard serang digital crystal airamon!"

"wow! Monster yang menarik" Kizuki sama sekali tidak gentar " tapi kupikir kau salah sasaran" dia menyeringai, aktifkan trap crystal illusion, efeknya adalah mengambil alih monster lawan yang akan menyerang" Kizuki mengucapkannya dengan tertawa

"eh?" kurashi membeku ditempat saat demon king asgard sudah ada di arena Kizuki

"arigattou senpai!" Kizuki menyeringai lagi padanya"

"kupasang tiga kartu trap, giliranku selesai" ucapnya tak bisa melakukan apapun

"giliranku draw!" ucap mashine semangat atau marah? Kedua temannya telah dipermalukan olehnya, dia tak bole sampai mendapat perlakuan yang sama "aku panggil the clown mask dari tanganku (1500/800/ Lv:4), battle, the clown mask, serang digital crystal airamon!"

"kalian memang bodoh, aktifkan effek digital crystal angelflow, dengan mengirim monster ke kuburan aku bisa menegatifkan serangan lawan, damagge menjadi 0 dan mendraw 2 kartu. Yang ku korbankan adalah demon king asgard. Dengan ini battle phase berakhir" ucap Kizuki

"kau!" mashine tak bisa berbuat banyak, dia memasang dua kartu dan mengakhiri gilirannya

"kurasa sekarang giliranku, draw!" ucap Kizuki "kurasa aku akan mulai serius!" dia mengetakannya sambil menyeringai

"kupangang magic field digital world dari tanganku" mendadak arena berubah menjadi gelap dengan latar belakang galaksi "effeknya adalah, seluruh attack monster digital crtstal bertambah 500 poin dan selain digital crystal berkurang 500 poin, jugaa sama seperti fusion gate, dimana aku bisa memfusion kartu tanpa kartu fusion" jelas Kizuki

"fusion?" tanya mashine yang paling sadar

"ara, keahlianku sama seperti kakakku yaitu fusion. Baiklah kufusion dua kartu dari tanganku digital crystal aqua dan tailis" Kizuki membuang dua kartu itu ke kuburan dan lalu muncullah seorang peri air yang memakai kostum kucing (bayangkan sendiri) muncullah digital crystal emerald aqua (2100/1800/ Lv:6) aktifkan effect emerald aqua, setelah aku memanggilnya aku bisa memanggil salah satu fusion materialnya ke arena, muncullah digitah crystal tailis (1000/500/ Lv:4)!" seekor kucing berwarna putih muncul di arena

"aktifkan effect emerald aqua yang lainnya, bila semua arenaku terisi dengan monster digital crystal, maka aku dapat mendirect attack lawan tetapi emerald aqua tidak akan bisa menyerang atau berubah posisi untuk dua giliran berikutnya. Baiklah angelflow, airamon, tailis direct attack ke kurashi-senpai!" perintah Kizuki dan life point kurashi menjadi 0.

"ini belum selesai, setelah melakukan direct attack, aku harus membuang tiga monsterku kekuburan dan mendraw tiga kartu" ucap Kizuki mengirim tailis, andromeda dan angelflow lalu mendraw tiga kartu "aktifkan effect digital crystal airamon, dengan membuang kartu ditangan aku bisa memberikan damagge 1000 kepada lawanku, tapi apabila kartu yang kubuang lebih dari satu kali setiap giliran, maka aku akan menerima setengah dari damagge itu, yang artinya life pointmu berkurang 4000 sedangkan aku hanya 2000 poin" dan ditetapkanlah Kizuki sebagai pemenang

 **:::Crystal Heart:::**

"kau hebat, Kizuki-san! Mengalahkan tiga orang dalam empat giliran" puji sho

"benar-benar kurang dari lima giliran, kau sungguh anak ajaib!" ucap Manjoume

"kau membuatku khawatir, tidak heran kau adiknya Judai. Kalian punya sifat yang mirip untuk menantang bahaya" ucap Misawa

"kau benar-benar bodoh, tapi kurasa tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan" Asuka tersenyum padanya

"arigattou, minna!" jawab Kizuki sambil tersenyum lembut kearh Judai yang mengawasi secara diam-diam

Judai yang awalnya tersenyum menyaksikan adik kesayangannya itu sudah tumbuh kini hanya bisa terdiam karna ternyata gadis itu sudah tahu keberadaannya. Pantas saja dia langsung serius dari awal karna sebenarnya gadis itu ingin pamer pada saudaranya itu

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja Kizuki memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit

"Kizuki-san?" tanya sho mencoba memanggil sebelum Kizuki ambruk ke tanah

"Kizuki!" Asuka juga ikut memanggilnya. Judai yang melihat ini segera menghampiri mereka dengan berseluncur dari atas bukit

"Judai?" Misawa terkejut dengan kedatangan Judai yang entah dari mana lalu meminumkan sebutir obat pada Kizuki

"minna, bisa kalian urus yang disini? Aku ingin membawa Kizuki ke klinik" ucap Judai menggendong adiknya dipunggung. Kizuki sudah tak menggeliat kesakitan lagi, tapi dia masih tek sadarkan diri

"kalau begitu manjjoume-kun dan Misawa-kun tolong! Aku dan sho-kun akan menemani Judai" ucap Asuka menyusul sho dan Judai yang sudah semakin jauh

"tunggu, kenapa malah aku yang harus mengurusi mereka?" tanya Manjoume sedang kan Misawa hanya diam menghela napas, namun sebenarnya dia merasa khawatir dengan gadis itu

 **:::Crystal Heart:::**

Kizuki terbangun di suatu ruangan yang gelap gulita. Dia mencoba memfokuskan pandangan ke sekitar namun tak menemukan apa-apa, tapi kemudian dia melihat kilauan cahaya yang menyinari sesuatu, itu adalah kakak dan adiknya. Kizuki hendak pergi kesana namun dia berhenti ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya

Pemandangan yang merupakan alasan kakaknya kabur dari rumah dan bersembunyi di akademi ini, pemandangan yang membuatnya juga melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Pemandangan awal dari segala hal

(To be Continue)

 **:::CRYSTAL HEART:::**

 **Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada Lala1320 yang sudah mau memberi saran. Saya sangat senang ada yang mau membaca carita saya. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
